Mine, Yours, and Hers
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Sakura wasn't noticed. She wasn't a social butterfly or a beauty queen. She was the opposite of her friend Meiling; beautiful, loved by all and dating popular Eriol. But what Sakura didn't know was that Meiling was also closer to her crush, arrogant, Syaoran. And thanks to Meiling's promiscuity, Sakura is forced into covering her infidelities by being Syaoran's fake girlfriend.
1. Sakura, The Faithful Wing Women

**Mine, Yours, and Hers**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura, The Faithful Wing Women.**

* * *

A morning sun shined through Sakura's dorm window as she woke from her slumber. Nothing ever stopped her from sleeping her 9 hours of sleep. Like a programmed machine, she got out of her bed and got ready at the same time every morning.

Sakura never looked at her closet longer than 5 mins. She would not only wear wide leg jeans but, she would also always matched them with plain t-shrits. Sakura never care about her hair either it was always rolled in a little low back bun since her hair was short. And to finish her look she always wore her thick frame glasses.

As she finished changing she looked at herself with a tiny mirror she had hanged on her wall and smiled.

"Today is your day!" she said and walked out her messy single dorm like every morning.

Every day was basically the same for Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

"Sakura!" her only friend and best friend in college yelled from behind in the dining hall. Sakura turned from her seat to see her.

"Meiling!" Sakura greeted and waved as Meiling walked towards her with her plate of food.

Sakura met her during her freshmen year, they were roommates for only one year because Meiling decided to room with her party buddies the year after. But that didn't stop from hanging out couple times a week. Meiling knew Sakura would be a great help in her academics so she made sure not to lost Sakura's friendship.

"Mind if we sit together?" Meiling said nicely although she rather eat with someone who was not lame.

"Sure!" Sakura said happily she loved hanging out with Meiling because she always admired her and kinda wished to be like her.

"Yay!" Meiling said with her fake tone. And sat with her in the same table. "How have you been?" she said as she proceeded to cut her food.

"Busy!" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well that sucks." Meiling said between bites.

"Yeah.." Sakura agreed and as she looked pass Meiling she saw Syaoran Li, major crush and most unattainable guy in Sakura's eyes.

"What you looking at?" Meiling said as Sakura kept her attention to something behind her.

Breaking from her trance Sakura looked at Meiling blushing. "Nothing.." She said as she resumed to eat her food.

Meiling looked at her suspiciously and turned around to see what was behind her. As soon as she saw Syaoran she had a gut feeling he was the reason of Sakura's blush.

She turned around and smirked at Sakura "Lemme guess you were looking at Syaoran weren't you?"

Sakura sighed "I still can't get over my crush.." she said as she looked at her plate.

"Girl you liked him since last year." Meiling said slightly annoyed.

"I know but I can't help it.." Sakura said and glanced up to see Syaoran once more "I know he will never notice me.. But I really like him." Sakura looked at Meiling "I wish I was like you I am sure he would go out with you in a heartbeat." she added.

Meiling laughed it off "Oh you know I am with Eriol."

"I know, I know" Sakura said and smiled "I was just saying. Well I guess I have to get going!" Sakura said as she stood up and carried her tray. "Bye!" She said and walked out from the dining hall.

As soon as Sakura left Meiling took out her phone and sent a quick text.

"Well that was fast." Syaoran said as he took the seat next to Meiling.

"I am sorry, it would have been faster but my friend tends to drag a bit.." She said with a smirk. "Still on for later on today?" She said seductively.

"Meiling you know sooner or later we are going to have to stop with this games." He said with a light grin.

"Syaoran, I know we both like the thrill of our games" She said and stood up. "I meet you at our meeting place. That is all I wanted to say." Meiling winked and took off.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the school's library after a good while of studying.

She sighed as started to walk to her class. The cold weather made her walk faster and when she walked into the building for some reason she opened the door to the closest room to her.

"Man it's frezz-" She stopped when she saw the fumbling in front of her.

Meiling with her un button shirt looked at Sakura angrily as Syaoran looked equally surprised as Sakura.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Meiling asked as she quickly started to button her shirt.

"I-I" She looked at Syaoran looking at the floor clearly looking uncomfortable "I was cold so I came to the closest room thinking no one would be here.." Sakura said and she quickly bowed to the couple "I am sorry for interrupting.."

"Whatever, don't tell anyone about thi-"

"About what?" A voice was heard from behind Sakura as the door slammed open.

"Eriol?" Meiling said shocked.

"What should Sakura not say?" Eriol said walking pass Sakura to stand in front of Syaoran and Meiling.

Meiling nervously looked at Eriol and then shifted her gaze to Sakura.

"Answer me Meiling." Eriol said clearly pissed off.

"Of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship of course!" Meiling quickly invented making Sakura clearly suprised.

"What?" Eriol exclaimed "Stop making bullshit that doesn't make sense."

"No really!" Meiling grabbed a hold of Syaoran's arm and walked Syaoran pass Eriol to make him stand next to Sakura. "They are starting a relationship!" She said as her eyes pleaded Sakura and Syaoran to follow along.

Meiling turned to Eriol "I told them that they should not tell anyone because they are barely started dating and Sakura, being not very attractive girls might-"

"Why the fuck did someone told me to come here because you are cheating on me then?" Eriol yelled at Meiling.

"They probably misunderstood.. I was helping them get togethe-."

"Syaoran is my best friend. I know that he would never go out with a girl like her." Eriol shot back.

"Well I am." Syaoran said grabbing Eriol and Meiling's looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing nor what was happening.

"Sakura is my girlfriend." Syaoran said looking at Eriol.

"I don't buy this bullshit."

"We ar-" Sakura tried to explain before Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist and brushed his lips against her. Sakura was stunned but proceeded to wrap her arms around trying to reciprocate. But it was her first kiss, she didn't know how to kiss. Her opportunity to have a steamy kiss turned into an awkward hard peck.

Syaoran pulled away but still held Sakura by the waist.

"Meiling was helping me get with Sakura." Syaoran sternly said to Eriol who was looking surprised by the kiss he saw.

"Y-yeah." Sakura agreed as she was feeling her face fiercely heat up. She just couldn't believe her dream guy had her by the waist or that he just kissed her.

"See?" Meiling told Eriol although she was a bit mad that Syaoran did such a drastic move.

"Then your coming on a date with Meiling and I then, right? Didn't we say we would double date when you had a girl."

"We will be there." Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him surprised.

Eriol nodded and walked away.

"I will talk to both of you later." She whispered to both of them and then proceeded to trial after Eriol.

And as soon as the door closed behind them the awkward silence came in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well I finally came up with a good plot for a fan fiction! This is also my first Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction! I am proud of myself because I finally joined the many CCS authors! Woo! This story is also another first for me as well because it is my first M story! Yay ;)! Now the sad part is that I started this in the beginning of my school's quarter.. But do I hope you guys like this story and I hope to have you read the upcoming chapters as well!

Avi Joanie~


	2. A Rough Start

Mine, Yours, and Hers

Chapter 2

A Rough Start

A/N: Hope you guys like it, I am trying to pace the story, so sorry for a bit of slow progression but I am trying my best to make a good story. So yeah enjoy :D

* * *

"Well I am not going to do." Sakura sternly said to Meiling. Syaoran was siting next to Meiling as he was looking out the window.

"Our heads will be cut if you don't help us Sakura." Meiling said almost begging. Sakura was her final hope.

Sakura looked at Meiling and proceeded to stand.

"It is partly your fault; You walked in on us!" Meling argued as Sakura was getting on her nerves. Sakura had always been obedient to her but then again she never had ask her to help her in such big situation.

"It goes against my morals and I am personally am mad at this person." Sakura said as she then noded to Syaoran. "He is a first class asshole." She said with remorse in her voice.

Syaoran looked Sakura's way when he realized the comment was directed to him.

* * *

"Well I guess I am going to my class" Sakura said breaking the silence between Syaoran and her. She felt her heart was ready to burst out of her chest if stay stayed longer in the room with Syaoran. Not only that but she still could not believe the drama that she saw unfold, because of the mess she also lost her first kiss. It wasn't exactly the scenario she wanted to lose it in.

Syaoran on the other hand didn't care actually he didn't give a damn either. He just was so caught up in the moment that he played along with the big hoax. Syaoran looked at Sakura's features for the first time and started laughing. "Oh god I have became insane." He said as he chucked. He never would had imagined the girl he kissed actually had no attributes what so ever. Also that his friend actually believe the a lie.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said pushing her glasses back. A knot was forming in the back of her throat. She had a hunch of what was happening. But she never had imagined Syaoran being one of those guys..

"Nothing go on." He said, almost commanding her.

Sakura's hidden green eyes tighten a bit. "Who the hell is he to command me" she thought as she looked at Syaoran

"I saved your ass right now and all you are going to do is laugh at me?" Sakura said angrily. Sakura was a nice person always, until her buttons got pushed.

Syaoran was taken back a bit. He thought Sakura would be like all the nerdy ugly girls, which are quiet and submissive. "I didn't ask you to." Syaoran shot back. "This is Meiling's problem."

Sakura looked at him, the guy she had crushed on since the day she saw him. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to actually waste her time on an asshole like him. A part of her was upset and another was angry. But all she could say was "You're a idiot." And she procced to walk out.

Syaoran stood angry as Sakura slammed the door on her way out. She was no one to stand up to him like that.

Not only that but something about her ticked him off. He didn't knew why but he was sure in hell he was going to make her pay for her indecency.

* * *

"Syaoran. Please apologize." Meiling said as she tugged on his shirt.

"This is your fucking problem not mine. I don't even want to be here." Syaoran indifferently said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran disgusted "Look what I am saying? He is the worst! Its better to have his head hung!" Sakura reasoned to Meiling. She only really came here to convince her good friend Meiling to leave such a person.

"You remind me of a cockroach." Syaoran said as he smirked at a shocked Sakura. "They are ugly and no on-" Syaoran soon felt a cold sticky liquid drench his whole face.

Sakura placed the cup down. "I won't let you humiliate me."

Meiling looked shocked at the situation. Is really wasn't supposed to happen this way. She had to think fast,

"Meiling?" Sakura asked as she started to see Meling crying. Syaoran proceed to clean his face from the orange juice.

"You have to help me Sakura." Meiling cried, finally grasping at Sakura's loyality. "Just for a while and then I will come clean of my relationship with Syaoran," She said with pleading eyes. She even had Syaoran in awe, "It's just that now its dangerous for me to tell Eriol.. I can't explain but I will tell him when time comes."

Sakura looked at Meiling feeling guilt. It was her first time seeing Meiling in such a state and she could not leave her like that either. "Okay." Sakura said and held Meiling's hand "I will help you." She said without even glancing the surprised Syaoran.

He didn't believe none of the bullshit Meiling said. He did acknowledge that it was believable but he wasn't easily fooled either.

Meiling wiped her tears "Thank you Sakura Thank you. I mean it." she said and stood up "I will be talking to you soon." She lightly smiled. Syaoran took his stand as well and walked out with Meiling. Leaving Sakura ponder in what she got her self into.

* * *

"You know I don't want do this shit anymore." Syaoran said as they walked to their class as Meiling's tears were long gone.

"You have to play along now." Meiling said smirking, "You know what Eriol's family can do to your family's company," She said threatening "It's not of your benefit at all that I confess our little adventures."

Syaoran stopped in his steps "You can't expect me to deal with that cockroach." Meiling turned to him and smiled

"You're stuck to her." Meiling claimed. At least with Sakura she knew she would still have Syaoran in her grasps and with an add bonus that they basically hate each other. "If you guys don't get along enough for her to leave us again, I will confess and blame everything on you." She had Syaoran and Sakura in her grasp.

* * *

Sakura fell into her bed. She couldn't believe Meiling actually convinced her. If she hadn't known the true Syaoran she actually would be happy. Sakura took of her glasses and threw them on the ground as she laid. Most part of her was starting to really despise Syaoran and his constant comments about her but a part of her, the part that has liked him all along, was a bit happy she would be close to him. A thing she could never dream of until now.

She really hates him although a part of her wishes he was the person she though he was from afar.

–

Preview:

Syaoran was to close for comfort as he laid his head on Sakura's shoulder his warm breath hitting gently on Sakura's neck.

"I really actually like her, with her poisoned ways and all" He mumbled, he rarely expressed his true feelings.

Sakura couldn't help but to hug him "I will be here to help you out., but I am sure she likes you too." Sakura knew they would be happy together. But would herself be happy?


	3. Let's Get To Know Syaoran

Mine, Yours and Hers

Chapter 3

Let's get To Know Syaoran

A/N: Changes were made to the story.. So sorry for the fake preview.

I didn't want to make their relationship progress that fast in that way. Also I was in the eve of my finals when I wrote this chapter.. yup I am an idiot for expressing my writing in an inopportune I just discovered inspiring music at that time.

Anyways Enjoy!

–

"Well this is not what I signed up for.." Sakura said as she got out of the car.

"What the hell is this..." Syaoran whispered to Meiling's ear quickly before Eriol got out of the car.

"Shut up." She quickly replied. "I don't know what is going on either." She said clearly realizing she was not in such great situation.

"Surprise cabin trip!" Eriol said as everyone was out of the car.

He was no idiot if this whole "play couple" was going to work it would work now, in this trip.

"What!?" Sakura said clearly panicking. She, Syaoran, Meiling, lying 24 hours for the weekend... She wasn't sure if her morality would be able to handle it.

"What is this Eriol?" Meiling tried to say without showing her distress.. "I mean Sakura and I have no clothes.." She added.

"It's a family cabin. And my sister's closet has more than enough clothes to dress a small town babe." He smirked. Meiling falsely smiled as she realized they were stuck here.

"I have some where to be and I don't be here." Syaoran simply said he did not sign up for this shit.

"Lighten up." Sakura said as she tugged on his shirt, they only had come so far.

"I know Syaoran lighten up." Eriol said with a light in his eye. Syaoran caught on to the outer motive quickly, he was no idiot. "Fine." He agreed as his competitive instinct kicked. He would have Meiling with him ever knowing.

"Fine it's go inside!" Meiling said breaking some of the tension between them.

They walked in the spacious cabin. Eriol was seriously rich. And Sakura awed on how big and beautiful the cabin looked. They walked around as Eriol guided.

"Sadly this cabin only has two bedrooms." He said as they got to the back-end of the cabin. "This one and the one across the hall." He slightly smiled as his plan as slowly unraveled "You and Sakura will share this one and Meling and I will share the one across the hall." Sakura tried to hide the sheer embarrassment she was starting to feel. She and Syaoran walked in the room. Syaoran keeping his indifference but as his glaze landed on Meiling. He death stared as she looked a bit taken back by the living situation.

"After all this is a couple's trip!" Eriol slightly laughed.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura cheered hiding her inner panicky emotions.

"This will be such a great trip thanks hun." Meiling said as she hugged Eriol, trying her best to hide her inner fears of getting caught. She was in deep shit, they all were.

"Well, let's go to the car, help me start lunch would ya babe?" He said and kissed Meiling's forehead, then he quickly looked at Syaoran.

"Okay" She said as he took him by the hand leaving Sakura and Syaoran in their now shared bedroom.

"Shit." Sakura said as she sat in the bed. Letting her fake cool leave her system completely. "Why did I agree to this and what was I thinking." She said to herself.

Syaoran sat on the chair as he took a different approach, he was rather pissed than upset. "It's not a fucking big deal. Trust me I won't rape you, or do anything for that matter." He told Sakura.

"To you! I have never shared a room with a man!"

"I would assume." Syaoran mumbled.

"Ugh." Sakura said bring her hands to her face. "We will get caught."

"I don't give a shit if we do. Meiling and her fucking stupid ideas." Syaoran said starting to get lost in his thoughts. He never was the other guy dealing with situations like this and if it wasn't Eriol he wouldn't even be.

"Hey don't insult her!" Sakura said kicking into her friend helper mode.

"I can if I want to. Look at the fucking shit we are in." He added. Sakura looked at the aggravated Syaoran.

"It pisses you off huh?" She said looking at her feet, she never was good with deep face to face talks.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"To see Meiling with Eriol, it pisses you off." Syaoran got caught off a bit, but the floor looking Sakura didn't see Syaoran's reaction. "You care about her a lot deep down that's why."

Syaoran stood up causing Sakura look at the serious Syaoran.

"Mind your own business." He said and walked out the room he need some freaking air. Not because he thought Sakura was right but because she is getting into stuff that is none of her business. And those are the people he found most annoying.

Sakura sighed as soon as he left. Lately she had no idea on what she was doing.

* * *

"I honestly had to clue." Meiling told Syaoran as soon as they were in a secluded area. Meiling got Eriol distracted enough to meet up with Syaoran.

"But you know you're the only one I want to be with." She said as she pulled him into a kiss, controlling him. But Syaoran quickly pulled away.

"Meiling this is still fucking ridiculous." No kiss would waver anything. He honestly wished for 2 things 1. that he never got drunk the first night he got with Meiling. And 2. that Meiling didn't have the abilities she has in bed that keep him coming back for more. It would have saved him from this.

"It's just three days." Meiling reasoned. "Just give me time Syaoran, I will break up with him soon. Just bare a little longer, yeah?" He honestly didn't care, he is just trying to find a way out of this whole thing.

* * *

"So Sakura always wearing those glasses and hair up?" Eriol asked as he was cooking with Sakura in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just never been big on appearance.." She mumbled as she looked at Eriol's active hands.

"I can tell." Eriol said "That's why I was surprised when I found out about Syaoran and you, no offense. He always was after the high maintenance girls."

"Well I guess he got bored of them didn't he." She remarked, impressing herself.

Eriol looked up to see Sakura "You have more spunk than what I thought."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But let's be truthful are you really aren't dating him Sakura?" Eriol said looking at her straight on.

Sakura looked at him like a deer in front of head lights.

"Eriol!" Meiling miraculously chimed in. "I brought wood, for the fireplace." She said with a stack of wood in her arms. "I need help placing it though." Meiling said smiled at Eriol not knowing the bullet she just helped Sakura dodge. Using the golden opportunity given as Eriol left the room she left the kitchen and dashed to her room.

But as she closed the door behind her she realized she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Syaoran." She said somewhat surprised to see him laying in the bed.

"What?" He said not moving his attention from the ceiling.

"Nothing it's just that your back." She sat on a couch chair in the room. She sunk in the chair and relaxed from the mini panic attack she endured. "I really want to help Meiling but I don't think I can pretend being your fake girlfriend for another minute." She confessed, "It's too hard."

"Why are you telling me this, you are to do as you please. You already know my opinion on this." He said still not moving an inch. But he was surprised Sakura actually was still attempting to talk to him as if they were friends. "I don't care."

Sakura sighed she knew it was not true. "Right." She replied. "Hey lets not be enemies." She mustered the courage to say, But her heart started to raced as Syaoran sat up to look at her.

He paused for a bit. He thought about how strange this girl was. Not long ago he mocked her, less than a week ago she threw juice at him claiming to hate him, and now she wanted to be his friend. She also loved to meddle in his own personal business even after he tells her stop. "Fine." He settled because he wanted to see her reaction. She did hated him very recently.

Sakura blushed, did this mean she was close to him now. A silence took over the room. Syaoran felt uncomfortable waiting for her to say something, again challenging Syaoran's expectation of her. He just told her yes he felt she should had at least said thank you.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Syaoran asked as he was beginning to get aggravated, his boyish charms did nothing with his bad temperament.

Sakura giggled at herself and Syaoran. "Nothing it's just that I am beginning to know you." She said with a smile. Something about beginning to become Syaoran's friend lifted her mood from the situation they both were in.

Syaoran looked confused "What do you mean?"

"You get angry at everything." She stated "And not much of a team player.." she also added. "I am starting to know you"

Syaoran looked at her. This girl was trying to get to know him. If he didn't know any better..

"So you are trying to get to know me?" Syaoran asked now interested. His amber eyes closely looked at Sakura.

The air began to thicken as Sakura's heart pounded as his eyes seemed to know her heart's inner motives. The soon silence began to creep on them once more.

"I am." She manged to say. "I don't think you're as bad as you like to seem to be." She said looking at him dead on.

Syaoran examined her closely but it was hard to know her emotions through those thick frames of her's. But he wanted to know why this girl helped Meiling so much and why she wasn't head over heals like all the others.

He stood up and walked closer to Sakura, trying to strike a noticeable reaction. And he did but Sakura was able to hide it.

"I am sorry Sakura but how I act is how I am. But really, why do you want to know me, if you hated me very recently?" He said as he placed his hand on chair's arm rest that Sakura was siting in. He was slightly bended over and too close for Sakura's comfort. His face was close to Sakura's and she practically was now bathing in his irresistible scent.

"I don't think you act how you feel, this cold-hearted act you have on and because you are meiling's love interest." She manged to say as she had his face very close to hers. Luckily her glasses hid her closed eyes as she spoke to him. She still couldn't see him straight in the eyes. "I am sure you like meiling you don't want to admit it though."

Syaoran showed no emotion. He was only in this shit because Meiling had a hold on him. But he stayed in silence with his gaze still on Sakura, with his curiosity wanting to see beyond her glass frames. He had a feeling Sakura wanted to know him for other reasons.

"The food is ready!" Meiling knocked on the door.

–

A/N: Okay So I was going to continue this chapter but I really liked this scene as the end. I mean Chap 3 is not too shabby with the progression of our couple.. they finally are kinda getting along so yeah yay! :) I also found the Syaoran I want to show. I felt my story not very good from the start but I think it was I didn't developed or showed my characters well, so now I can promise the story will be better.

So please keep reading! And I will update very soon!


	4. The First Night

Mine Yours and Hers

Chapter 4

The First Night

A/N:Fast Updating! Enjoy!

* * *

Syaoran was a man after all. Meiling pushed Syaoran on to the wall of the little cleaning closet. Her mouth was all over his as his hands roamed her hips.

"God I have missed this." Meiling moaned between kisses.

Syaoran left her lips to kiss the skin on her neck

"The thought of us maybe getting caught is turning me on even-"

"Your talking too much." Syaoran said as he gently bit her neck, getting an erotic response from her. Syaoran shifted to have Meiling against wall. His mouth again consuming Meiling's once. Syaoran's rough hand began to trace Meiling's outer thigh. She wore a dress for a reason. Meiling moved Syaoran's hand higher up her dress. She was already too hot and bothered for anymore foreplay

Syaoran didn't complain.

* * *

"I been having luck.." Sakura thought as she was remembering how Meiling broke off the conversation between her and Syaoran and from Eriol as well earlier in the day.

Sakura began to wondered where Syaoran went. After dinner Eriol had leave the cabin for a bit and Meiling.. Sakura sighed. It hadn't even been a whole day and she already began to feel what she wished she didn't. That sadness she felt when she thought of Meiling and Syaoran.

She was in dangerous waters. But she just hoped her crush on Syaoran wouldn't grow more, since she had no chance to be his girlfriend. But when he is so close to her like in their earlier conversation couldn't help but wish she had the chance. Even with his bad temperament

"You can really do much about it Sakura" she mumbled to herself as she was swinging legs. "Just support them." she finished her thought with a heavy heart.

She looked at the door to the empty bathroom and looked at the bright side. Which meant that It was her chance to shower freely without anyone around.

* * *

Eriol got back from his errand. In other words he left the cabin to see if he could catch Meiling and Syaoran in the act.

He wanted to catch them so he could show them he was no idiot. Not only that but he always had a rivalry friendship with Syaoran. Eriol knew once he would have proof, he would be able to convince his family to break their partnership with the Lis. Which would be a win of power to him.

He slowly entered the cabin and walked around. He heard complete silence and saw no one. The only thing he heard was a shower head completely stop. Eriol had two options wait for them to come out or walk in on them. Eriol was a wise guy so he waited outside just in case they came out from another room.

Meiling was in her room reading though and Syaoran, was out side attending a phone call.

Sakura wrapped herself with the warm towel. The warm shower hit in all the right places.

Sakura was really blind with out her glasses, so she almost always wore her glasses. Except when she showered and wore them only after she was dry. So she grabbed her glasses and opened the door.

Eriol eyes widen as he saw Sakura come out. He didn't see that come out of the bathroom coming.

Sakura came out of the steamy bathroom with her hair still dripping wet and the towel didn't cover more than it should around her body.

Sakura distinguished a figure so quickly put her glasses on.

Eriol never realized how much of Sakura's face was covered by her glasses. Not only was he surprised of Sakura's deep emerald eyes but her face was very attractive, her lack of clothes made her even more alluring he thought she could be.

"I-I am so sorry." Sakura said blushing red. She was basically almost naked.

Still star stuck, Eriol took his time to respond "Uh- no it's okay." He said feeling slightly like a dumbstruck fool. He moved aside as Sakura proceeded to go to her room leaving Eriol in disbelief.

"Eriol?" Meiling asked as she heard Eriol talking to Sakura. "Your back!" She said as she hugged him. But his mind was somewhere else and his heart was beginning to join him there.

* * *

Sakura changed in her pjs as soon as she closed the door. Her face was still heated from her encounter with Eriol and she never felt so embarrassed. But soon enough she settled down and she sat on the bed and Syaoran came in the room looking relatively angry.

"Are you okay?" She asked, at first she got no response so asked a second question, "Did Eriol catch you guys?" Sakura's said as her curiosity got the better of her.

"You never mind you own business do you?" Syaoran sarcastically asked.

"Well it kinda is my business if my friend is involved."

"Well it has nothing to do with her. So stop asking about things that have nothing to do with you." Syaoran stated.

Sakura sighed as she thought that he really had a bad temperament. But she was shy to confess that he was the friend she was talking about, or at least she wished he was.

"Your sleeping in the couch right? Sakura said changing the topic.

"No I am sleeping in the bed." Syaoran said as a no brainer. "I have never slept in a couch and I won't start today."

Sakura's blush started to creep up once more. "What?"

Syaoran's anger started to subside as he saw how amusing it was to make Sakura uncomfortable, it felt like he was playing with a cat.

"You didn't think I would sleep in the couch, Did you?" He asked and sat on the bed next to Sakura.

Her heart began to race as she again was close to Syaoran. She faced him and saw he had a mischievous grin opposite to the Syaoran that came in the room.

"Ha ha" She tried to laugh it off "No I was just kidding."

"Good then." Syaoran said as he got up the bed and proceed to take off his shirt. Sakura immediately turned around, but it still didn't stop her from getting a brief glimpse of Syaoran's tone built chest. She heard the zipper of his jeans and belt and the fumbling of Syaoran taking off his jeans.

Her heart was thumping fast while she felt sick to her stomach. Syaoran still spoke nothing as he walked around the room and turned off the light.

Sakura began to go under the covers. Her was heart racing even faster then before as Syaoran climbed into bed. Sakura immediately laid with her back towards Syaoran's side.

"Y-you are sleeping with only your boxers?" Sakura nervously asked as she felt Syaoran shuffling the covers to get in the covers with her.

"Yes I always sleep like this." He said under the pitch darkness.

The bed was fairly large, so there was a reasonable distance of a foot or 2 between them.

Sakura took off her glasses and place them on the bed side table on her side. She still kept her back facing Syaoran. She couldn't bare to see him with so little on. Syaoran on the other side was comfortable with his face facing the ceiling.

"Are you sleeping?" Sakura asked as she was unable to sleep after a couple of minutes with her grip on the sheet.

"No" Syaoran responded. He was almost falling asleep but a few thoughts ran his mind.

Something about the darkness surrounding them made Sakura feel Syaoran more approachable.

"Why were you angry earlier." She whispered, begging the question once more.

Syaoran sighed and gave up the fighting "Family stuff. Happy?"

"What family stuff?" She asked almost immediately.

"Why should I be telling you?" Syaoran said out of habit. He didn't give it much thought and didn't regret his response either as he looked at the dark ceiling.

"Because I wanna help" Sakura said as she tighten the grip she had of the sheets.

Syaoran turn to see Sakura as his amber eyes were somewhat adjusted to the dark but all he saw was Sakura's back.

"Who said I need help?" He asked he never was a deep conversion type of guy either.

Sakura felt in a dead-end. "Good night then." She said surprising Syaoran who thought she would be a bit more persistent.

A few mins passed And Syaoran realized he really couldn't sleep.

"My mother wants me to take care of the family business already." Syaoran decided to open up to continue the conversation with Sakura.

"You have a family business?" Sakura curiously asked.

"You don't know about the company, Li?" He asked in disbelief. Most women he dealt with knew about the kind of money he had and it was the reason they approached him in the first place.

"No" She replied. She never heard the name before, only in Syaoran's name of course "Is that a small company?"

"No it's one of the biggest beauty industries in the country." He stated to the dark ceiling.

"Oh." Sakura said foolishly, showing she knew so little of him. "I don't really wear make up.."

"I figured" Syaoran said it was the only way that she was the only one in the world that didn't know about his family business

"And you don't wanna manage the company?" She asked another question.

"I do. But not under my mom's rules, but mine."

Sakura giggled causing Syaoran to turn once more to see Sakura but her back was still towards him.

"That sounds like a fit you would put up." She mumbled as her eyes began to become heavy.

"It's not a fit rather that a stance on my beliefs." Syaoran claimed, earning another giggle from Sakura.

"Well I am happy you weren't mad from something very serious," She mumbled "Listen to you mother, they know best."

"Not really my mom is a pain in the-"

"I don't have a mother." Sakura whispered. "She died when I was very young."

Syaoran felt a rush guilt hit him, which he rarely felt. "I am sorry Sakura" he earnestly responded.

"It's okay, Don't need a pity party." She said. "I have an amazing dad and brother." Sakura yawned.

"That's good. Well good night." Syaoran said as he felt Sakura's sleepiness kick in.

"Good night Syaoran" Sakura said as she was drifting to sleep, long forgetting that her crush was with only boxers laying next to her.

Syaoran heard Sakura's steady breath as she slept. He was surprised of how fast he opened up to her. He felt that the reason he didn't see Sakura as a women was because he saw her only as a potential friend (like any of his guy friends.) All the girls he talked to were either potential one-night stands or booty calls.

For the first time Syaoran was dealing with not only a girl he didn't bang but a girl he had no interest in doing so.

And with that thought Syaoran began to drift into sleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Please review :D

It is like a token of happiness and it makes my procrastination on my anthropology essay worth it. hahaha

**Preview:**

Eriol smirked as he found the biggest clue of all.

That Syaoran has no idea how Sakura really looks like.

Which did not only proved his point of Meiling and Syaoran cheating behind his back, but it make his new goal easier.

To make Sakura fall in love with him.


	5. Morning Beginnings

Mine Yours and Hers

Morning Beginnings

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and liked :,) Made my days, like always! Enjoy this chapter which is product of my procrastination from writing a very imporant research essay due like in 15 hours haha.

Please Review :) It inspires me to continue! haha :)

* * *

Sakura woke up to a body of warmth on her side steadily breathing. She felt in a very comfortable position as she woke up in a haze. But her emerald eyes soon opened wide as she realized Syaoran's arm was around her, pulling her against him. She must be a heavy sleeper and Syaoran a crazy one.

She panicked a little as she was trying to find away to get out of his hold. She wiggled out of Syaoran's grip causing Syaoran to groan as what he was comfortable holding went a way.

Sakura then quickly put on her glasses to hide much of her heated face and turn to see Syaoran, who was still soundly sleeping. Sakura couldn't help but to foolishly smile when she saw how crazily adorable he looked sleeping. With her heart skipping, she couldn't believe how close she now was to the guy she would only see from a far.

Rumbling rom outside broke Sakura's train of thoughts. Sakura saw that Syaoran was sleeping, so decided to quickly change to clothes she gathered with Meiling from yesterday.

She put on some loose jeans, a plain shirt, put her hair up and was quickly out the door.

"Good morning!" Sakura said as she followed the scent to the kitchen.

Eriol was eating breakfast prepared by the cabin's chef and smiled as soon as he saw same old Sakura.

"Sakura." He said But he still hadn't forget the beauty he met last evening. "Good Morning. Have breakfast." He said as he carefully had his gaze on her. She flashed him a nod and smile and sat down in front of him. He still couldn't believe why Sakura hid herself but one thing he was sure was her true self wasn't going to leave his head for a while.

"Thank you" She said excitedly as food was served to her. "It smells so good!" She beamed as she began to dig in.

Eriol chucked at Sakura, "Your quite something."

Sakura slightly blushed as Eriol gaze was on her even after his comment.

"Good morning!" Meiling chimed in as she walked in her pjs. She kissed Eriol and sat next to him.

"Good morning," Sakura said, beginning to feel that she was intruding between the couple.

"Good morning babe." Eriol said and shifted his gaze again to Sakura who had her attention to her plate.

"That was a good sleep." Meiling said moving the conversation; she was curious on a few things. "Did you have a good sleep Sakura?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Sakura lightly blushed remembering how she woke up, sparking a more than modest interest on the couple in front of her.

"I see." Meiling said asking no more, she couldn't risk Eriol finding out their play. Although Eriol who was given no credit for his intelligence was becoming more uninterested in what was going on with Meiling and Syaoran and more with Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well, we slept good too." Eriol smiled at Sakura hoping to get more details. Sakura briefly smiled and continued eating.

"Sup." Syaoran said still sleepy as they were through half of breakfast.

"G-good morning." Sakura said as he sat next to her. Her heart raced as if Syaoran knew how he held her during their sleep. But he had no absolute knowledge.

"Good morning sleepy head." Meiling playfully said.

Syaoran looked at her briefly and turned to Sakura "I didn't feel you leave."

"Y-yeah." Sakura manged to say, she didn't have the guts of telling him she wiggled her way out from him. "You're a heavy sleeper." Syaoran proceeded to eat his served food.

"You guys make a good couple." Eriol addressed to Syaoran as he ate his food. Syaoran looked at Eriol with little interest.

"Thank you." Sakura said feeling terribly bad, deep down the guilt was slowly making her feel worse with every lie she told Eriol. She knew he didn't deserve what they were doing to him.

"Let's pick an outfit for me Sakura." Meiling said before Eriol took the topic of Syaoran and Sakura even further. She had to be careful with her every move. Meiling pecked Eriol and signaled obedient Sakura to stand up.

"Thank you for breakfast." Sakura said as she thanked Eriol and proceed to follow Meiling, leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone.

Just like Eriol hoped he would be.

"Sakura is a really nice girl." Eriol started but Syaoran was already annoyed with Eriol's questions to debunk their fraud romance.

"Yes she is." He said without bothering to look at him.

"Very pretty too-" Eriol stopped himself and thought on his feet. "In her own way of course, what is her eye color again dark brown?" he causally asked

"Yeah. Why?" Syaoran quickly shot back as he looked at him suspiciously. He didn't understand why he was complimenting Sakura in the first place.

"Just asking, her glasses cover them thats all I was curious." Eriol smirked.

He caught the mouse in the trap. He found the biggest clue of all. Which was that Syaoran has no idea of the Sakura behind everything.

This did not only proved his point that Meiling and Syaoran did have something going. But it made it a lot easier to make Sakura interested in him, as he now was in her.

Eriol wanted to make Sakura to become his, totally changing his plans in everything.

Syaoran tried to read Eriol's smirk but he couldn't understand it, his gut knew Eriol was on to something, but he didn't know what.

"Well, I need to do some stuff, have a nice breakfast." Eriol excused himself after figuring out what he needed. Syaoran nodded and saw Eriol take off.

* * *

"Does this look fine?" Meiling asked after trying what felt like a million dresses.

"Yes." Sakura said as meiling checked herself out in a red sun dress. "It suits you nice." Sakura added warmly.

"So lets cut to it." Meiling said after decided on the dress "Nothing happened last night right." She asked showing her true bitchy colors.

"Nothing." Sakura said very intimidated for some reason. She knew Meiling would be not a bit happy if she told her about this morning although they were just sleeping. Plus that was nothing.

"Nothing?" Meiling said not quite buying it. They didn't seem to hate each other today in breakfast like they used to.

"Nothing." Sakura confirmed. She kept denying that it meant something big to her, she knew that if Syaoran knew, it would mean nothing to him.

"I believe you then." Meiling settled. Sakura was going to ask when this whole fake girlfriend thing would end until they were interrupted.

"Ready to go?" Eriol knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Meiling said completely changing to her high pitch tone of voice.

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite activity?"

"Running." Sakura said enthusiastically.

"You run? Me too."

"That is great, You are a fellow runner!"

Eriol and Sakura were a couple of feet ahead of Meiling and Syaoran as they hiked on the trials near the cabin. The hike for Eriol and Sakura was going particularly well as they were bonding.

"Who knew we would have something in common." Sakura said.

"I am sure we have more." Eriol grinned. Sakura returned the gesture with a smile.

"This freaking sucks." Meiling said to Syaoran as Eriol and Sakura were socializing ahead of them. She also was upset she wore a dress to a hiking trip.

Syaoran on the other hand didn't really care. But he did have an eye ahead, Eriol was up to something he couldn't wrap his head round.

Meiling rolled her eyes after getting no response from Syaoran. "Are you really that annoyed of me already?" she sighed

"You know if I were sober I would had never started this fling." he causally stated with his eye still looking at the pair ahead.

"Syaoran!" Sakura turned around "Did I snore!?" She asked from a distance. Syaoran was thrown off by her very causal question. As it made it seemed like if they already knew a lot about each other although they knew nothing. Sakura was playing her part better than excepted.

"No." He replied even though he had no clue about the true answer.

Sakura smiled and turned back to Eriol as they kept walking from a distance.

"See I told you!" He overhead her say.

"I don't believe it." Eriol teased her.

Syaoran's interest sparked. Eriol was doing something that is instinct did not like. Call it pride or egoism but Syaoran didn't like at all what he was seeing.

* * *

**Preview**

"You are supposed to be my girlfriend" Syaoran said.

He didn't like her romantically, but that didn't mean he would let her be wooed by Eriol. He hated the idea because he felt that even what was pretend his, was his period. So he wasn't going to let Eriol flirt with her, not when she is with him even if she were the most ugliest person of the world.


	6. Just Another Boiling Point

**Mine Yours and Hers**

**Chapter 6**

**Just Another Boiling Point**

**Author's Note:** I am sorry I have made a little minor change in the preview just to add what I think spice to the chapter. I am also very sorry this chapter wasn't posted sooner, I kept forgetting.. Gomen ne!

I will do my best to weekly post but because college finals are coming soon I make no promises. But luckily I have left 1 week 1/2 more.. So the week after the next, you can except weekly updates :)

A Big Thanks to all of the reviews and new followers! And I will take the advice given and reedit previous chapters as soon as I am in vacation. And chapters are hopefully longer as I will have more time. Again, a million thank yous!

* * *

"Syaoran Li" the girls near by Sakura gossiped. Sakura most of the time ate along in the dining commons and often overheard conversions between students but this was the first time she heard that name.

"I heard he has never had a serious relationship." One girl said between bites of her salad.

"Why would he? He basically could get anyone in this university."

"Isn't he a freaking sex god too?" The girl swooned.

"With his looks I wouldn't doubt it." her friend said "I kid you not I heard he got in bed with 3 different women all in one night the other day." Her friend sighed "He is cold as ice too though. He only uses women..."

"I am surprised no one has poked a hole in his condom to keep him. If I had that chance... I would had ceased that opportunity!" The other friend joked

Sakura tried her best to not continue listening to the conversation but her curiosity didn't let her. Who was this Syaoran Li she wondered and why were all these girls infatuated by him if the rumors about him weren't that great. She really didn't understand them.

Sakura finished her food and was out of the door before she heard more rumors of the infamous Syaoran.

Sakura's day quickly progressed from class to class. She really didn't socialized like other people in her year but she didn't mind, she got along with her roommate Meiling. And soon enough Sakura got of the bus from campus to arrive to the city to get some groceries done.

"Oh god." She mumbled out loud after walking a couple of minutes. "I got off in the wrong street." She said as she began to look for recognizable streets. Sakura walked along the street, following the way the bus went after it dropped her off but after a while she was completely lost.

Sakura sat on the on concrete side walk street tried.

"Excuse me?" A lady asked as soon as she sat down. As soon as she looked up she saw two figures, the one in back of the lady instantly grabbed her attention. He had the most amazing amber eyes she ever had seen, igniting her fascination with brown eyes.

"Are you lost?" The lady followed her question shifting Sakura's attention. She quickly nodded her head and stood up.

The lady laughed "I figured we just came out from the building in front and saw you sit down in defeat."

"I can give you a lift." She said with the keys of the car in her hand.

"Thank you!" Sakura said humbly and took a quick peek again at the man roughly her age behind her looking a tad annoyed.

All three got into the car which the women was driving.

"Where are you headed hun?" She asked as she started the car.

"The University." She said she was to tried to go anywhere now.

"Great, Syaoran here is heading that way too." The woman said, Syaoran was too busy on his phone to reply.

"This guy here helps us out in the shelter almost ever week.. We have to give him a ride though because his car is getting fixed." The women said as she began to drive off boosting a bit too much about her beloved helper, Syaoran. "He is a good kid."

"I see." Sakura manged to say. She was taken back by two things. 1. The man in the car was most likely the man she heard about earlier and by his looks she understood the rumors now. And 2. He didn't seemed that bad... the women driving them seems fond of him and his help. The only thought that he helps in charities made Sakura think that maybe the rumors of his coldness were way off. Either way Sakura made her first college crush.

* * *

"Syaoran?" She asked as she sat next to him on a giant rock. Both of them didn't bring swimming gear meanwhile the other two were swimming and enjoying the river.

Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura. Sparking Sakura's heart to race as he did over and over again.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura blushed. Honestly she just wanted to say his name. "Having fun?"

"I don't want to be here." He bluntly said as he glared at Sakura. She basically ignored him as she socialized with Eriol until now that he is in a middle of a pond. It pissed him because she was forgetting she was her to pretend to be his girlfriend not make new friendships.

"I get it." She got the hint. But she just really wanted to get to know him more, she was undeniable head over heels for him.

"Being too friendly will blow our cover." He said as he stood up and walked away leaving Sakura puzzled. The more she tried to understand him the less she did.

"Syaoran where are you going?" Meiling asked yelling from afar as Syaoran walked away. It wasn't his fault 97% of the time, he walked away from what were annoying situations to him. Without the need to response, Syaoran left the crowd of three and went back to the cabin he was stuck in.

"You have a terrible personality." Sakura followed him after he never responded to Meiling.

"Is that so?" he sarcastic replied. "You are supposed to be my girlfriend" Syaoran had the urge to say and to put her in her place.

He didn't like her romantically, but that didn't mean he would let her be wooed by Eriol. He hated the idea because he felt that even what was pretend his, was his period. So he wasn't going to let Eriol flirt with her, not when she is with him. Even if she were the most ugliest person of the world.

Syaoran stopped his steps and turned to see Sakura. He could tell his action startled her although those glasses of hers hid most of those emotions from him. "Stop being a bother." he murmured and walked away. Leaving Sakura in defeat once more. She didn't bother to follow. No matter how hard she tried, she just could reach him. Sakura walked back to the pond feeling the unavoidable pain in her chest. She sat on the rock she just was on with Syaoran feeling like a fool.

"What happened?" Eriol said as he was the first to noticed Sakura and Syaoran leave for an instant. "Where did Syaoran go?" He asked although he knew something happen from the look of Sakura's face.

Sakura pulled a smile "He went back, he was bored." She said and smiled at Eriol "No need to worry."

Eriol grabbed a towel and covered his actually well toned body. "Well I am not leaving you alone." Eriol ceased the opportunity and sat next to her. Actually making Sakura a bit feel better that at least someone likes her company.

Meiling kept looking at them as she slowly swam around. Something was happening between them and she didn't like it one bit. She felt like Eriol who she once had in her fingertips was beginning to get out of her grasp.

* * *

Syaoran was reading a random book he found in the living room bookcase. Of course he wished to do other productive things but he was stuck here for one more night.

"Syaoran!" Meiling chimed as they walked in the room after the swim in the river. He looked up and what grabbed his attention was Eriol and Sakura walking behind him like if he was going to attack her or something.

"A gentleman doesn't leave his lady alone Syaoran." Eriol picked his buttons. Syaoran glared at Eriol and stood up to walk away to his room.

"How do you do it Sakura? Syaoran has one of the most terrible personalities in the world." Eriol chuckled but Sakura quickly began to lose herself in serious thought.

"Excuse me.." Sakura said soon after and followed Syaoran leaving Meiling and Eriol.

Sakura entered the room and locked the door and saw Syaoran reading in the couch chair.

"You are the one blowing the cover." A angry Sakura started. "And you are telling me what to do and not to be 'too friendly', when you SHOULD be at least a little friendly. Not act like a total douche all the time."

Syaoran looked up to the only girl who stands up to him and drives him mad. "Who are you to tell me what to do again?"

"No who are you to get pissed off out of no where all the time." Sakura quickly fired back. "If anything you're the bother with your 'I-am-so-much-better-than-anything attitude." Syaoran stood up to scare her but Sakura didn't see no threat what-so ever. She she got mad she got mad.

"I am not scared of you Li." She stated as he starred her down.

For the first time Syaoran actually felt really challenged by a girl and it was more strange that it was a little girl like her.

"I am not scared of you either." He replied with a certain rasp in his voice, that came out naturally.

"W-well good." Sakura said slowly losing her confidence. Her angry was far to quickly being replaced by her feelings. And the way Syaoran was looking at her, his eyes always got her. "That's why I locked us in here until we get along for once and for all." She showed her intentions to Syaoran. Actually surprising him with her boldness once more but he didn't let his expression show it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next Chapter I ASSURE you, you won't be disappointed. A lots of Syaoran and Sakura :D and Longer Chapter :)

Because of such great reviews, here is my thanks with a reveling preview :)

**Preview:**

Syaoran brushed sleeping Sakura's loose hair from her cheek. He couldn't believe he actually had fun with her, without arguments or urges to kill each other. After tonight he knew teasing her and getting her mad was actually great entertainment. And as she slept with comfortably with all her clothes and stuff on. He lightly chuckled from the thought of how weird Sakura.

Syaoran left Sakura's side and began to undress him self and change. Luckily this was the last night he would be here. But after tonight he didn't mind that much anymore. He never thought he would meet a girl actually bearable and not wanting to get under his pants. He looked at Sakura's sleeping figure once more.

Who would had thought that he would had befriend the weird girl with no sex appeal what so ever?

He got into bed and looked to the sealing as he laid beside her. And thought.

He wasn't going to let her know he enjoyed her company though.


	7. Well, My Oh My,

Mine Yours and Hers

Chapter 6

Well, My Oh My,

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" Syaoran practically yelled as Sakura as hands were all over him.

"You have to be ticklish!" She yelled, doing her "last resort plan" for anything, tickling.

Now Syaoran knew this girl was strange but he didn't know strange could really get even stranger.

One moment he was reading a book sneaking glances as Sakura was pensive and next thing he saw was how she pounced on him like a cheetah.

"I am not. Get off me." He said, trying to remove her hands from his sides.

"Yes you are! You must be!" Sakura said fighting off Syaoran's force on her wrists. He clearly had the upper advantage though. Not only was he stronger but her heart was also beating like a maniac.

Syaoran stood up once he had enough and held both her wrists. Sakura blushed as she frowned in defeat. Syaoran on the other had looked annoyed.

"Are you done?" He asked as he looked down to her. She never realized how tall he was contrary to her. And she manged to ignore the fact that he was mere inches away from her.

"Fine I won't touch your body.. Your holy highiness. Sakura said in defeat as looked at her tightly captured wrists.

Syaoran let go and Sakura sighed as she sat on the bed "I am so weird.." She mumbled "Your a lost case with no soul, I am done trying" she put her hands in defeat.

Syaoran looked at her confused. He just couldn't grasped how he got stuck with such a weird girl, who yells at him angrily, acts shy and then decides to be a bit too friendly at times. He had no clue what was going though her head many times during this whole weekend.

Sakura laid on the bed with her face on her pillow "You can leave." She said causing Syaoran to lightly chuckle. He honestly had no clue what the hell was going on with her.

"Your the most weirdest annoying girl I have encountered." He said and sat back in his chair.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't know why she was acting all over the place either. Why did she liked such weird complicated guy to begin with?

"Likewise." She said and sat back up, she looked at Syaoran as he looked at her carefully "We both are weird." She claimed and Syaoran gave her that weirded out look like always.

"You think your high and mighty and I-" She stopped her self and thought.

"Change your mind?" He smirked like a know it all. Sakura looked at him with all seriousness .

"Very funny." She stated and looked at him seriously, ignoring her heart's speed. "Lucky tonight is the last night." She said and shifted her gaze on the pearl white sealing. She honestly didn't want to end it though, she was closer than she will ever be to the guy she liked. This was her last chance.

"Hm." He agreed as he resumed his focus on his book.

Sakura noted the book for the first time "The communist manifesto?" She asked "I thought you would be a hard core conservative." She commented bring his attention back with a clear frown.

"Why cause I am rich?" He asked.

"No because your rude." She said and giggled a bit "Syaoran the communist."

"I am reading it for a class." He looked at Sakura and the smile she had on.

"You talked without trash talking me, we are getting somewhere." She said getting comfortable with him.

"Your the one who starts everything."

"Excuse me?" Sakura sarcasticly laughed "Your the one who is mad 80% of the times!"

"I don't wanna be here." Sakura's deep "man" voice intimated Syaoran's.

"My voice is not that deep." He said as Sakura laughed after her impersonation of him.

"I do what I can." She said and smiled at him as he sighed. He kinda was getting used to this, arguing by day and getting perfectly fine at night.

"Why are you so boyish?" Syaoran said changing the topic and walking on careful territory. Sakura looked at him neither mad or happy/

"Because I can." She said and smiled as she pushed back her glasses "Why you so serious?" Sakura counter-asked.

"I can see you actually have a sense of humor." Syaoran said as he flipped a page of his book.

"See we can get along with out wanting to kill each other." Sakura said pronouncing the line that started the engaging, almost all night long, conversion between the two.

Syaoran began to warm up to Sakura. Which was rare for him to warm up to anyone. So as the night was closing in and Sakura passed out from their conversion of the rising CO2 levels.

Syaoran brushed sleeping Sakura's loose hair from her cheek. He couldn't believe he actually had fun with her, without arguments or urges to kill each other, it felt strange for him. After tonight he knew teasing her and getting her mad was actually great entertainment also. And as she slept with comfortably with all her clothes and stuff on. He lightly chuckled from the thought of how weird Sakura was.

Syaoran left Sakura's side and began to undress himself and change to some pjs. Luckily this was the last night he would be here. But after tonight he didn't mind that much anymore. He never thought he would meet a girl actually bearable and not wanting to get under his pants. He looked at Sakura's sleeping figure once more.

Who would had thought that he would had befriend the weird girl with no sex appeal what so ever? He got into bed and looked to the sealing as he laid beside her. And thought. Syaoran wasn't going to let her know he enjoyed her company though.

* * *

Sakura eyes opened from the beaming sun shinny through the window. She slowly got up and took off her glasses she slept with and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea what time she fell asleep but as she woke up she regretted that her heavy eyes ever closed on Syaoran. After last night, she just reenforced her feelings for him even more. She sighed and put her glasses back and saw Syaoran sleeping on the other end of the bed. A knot formed on her throat as she knew today was the last day she would ever be this close to him again.

Sakura changed and got into the kitchen to see her friend Meiling sipping on juice.

"Good morning." She mumbled and Meiling kept drinking her juice. Sakura smiled and sat down next to her.

"Sakura we need to talk." Meiling said as she looked at her glass. She needed to assure that Sakura will never think of taking Syaoran away from her. Over the last two days she realized Syaoran and her got more comfortable than she thought they would. Meiling never thought she would listen to the giggles of Sakura yesterday as she talked with Syaoran last night. Meiling stayed a while with her ear on the their door to listen what was going on between them and she didn't like it one bit.

"I know you liked Syaoran for awhile.." She started as she filled her words with the honesty she was great in faking "So I really want to thank you for helping me with this.." She said as then held Sakura's hand.

Sakura looked at Meiling with her guilt rising. That was right, Meiling and Syaoran had a relationship going she thought. And she began to felt terrible that all this time she had been wishing on the dream that Syaoran would notice her.

"I really love Syaoran. So I really want to thank you for helping us out." She said hitting the nail in the stake, if Sakura didn't felt bad enough already. Sakura tried to keep her smile and nodded "Your welcome anything for my friend." She said, but felt like a terrible friend though. She couldn't get close to Syaoran anymore.

Meiling smiled as she looked at the quiet and thoughtful Sakura, her plan worked quite effectively just like she knew it would.

"Sakura?" Eriol said breaking from her trance and smiling. She looked confused and looked at Meiling whom had a plate of boughten breakfast in front of her now and she did too.

"T-Thank you." She said lightly embarrassed she let her thoughts get the best of her.

"No problem." he said and sat in front of her to open his breakfast. "It's adorable you get lost in your own world." He causally commented but hoped to get a reaction for her. But again Sakura was in her own world once more not realizing anything.

* * *

Breakfast had come and gone along with the afternoon. And soon enough and a couple driving hours later she was in Syaoran's pickup truck as he was driving her home.

Syaoran felt an unconformable silence. All day Sakura never once tried those little conventions she always tried when he was reading or just looking at the damn beautiful trees all weekend long. His curiosity of what was going on after a night they actually got along was what promoted him for the first time to start a conversation with her

"We are almost back." He stated without leaving his eyes on the road. He waited a couple seconds until Sakura gave her reply.

"I know." She stated as she looked at the familiar streets.

Syaoran uncomfortably shifted and took a quick glance at Sakura as she looked out side her own window. He was dying to know what the fuck was going in her mind. Right when he actually thought she was supportable to handle having around, they were in little talking terms yet again.

He sighed as he stopped in the red light. Why the fuck was he starting to care anyways. He had much bigger problems to handle like the company, Eriol and the witch Meiling. A weekend can not be enough to have a girl like Sakura, who has absolute no sex appeal what so ever with her plain clothes and thick round glasses, enough importance that he cares. Right?

"The light is green." He heard her voice say although no cars were insight in the empty dark street.

Instead of pressing the pedal to move, he turned to face her for a second time. It just had to be impossible that he could feel even the smallest feeling in the world for her. It had to be. Yet there he was trying to get answer of what was going on as he looked at Sakura, the opposite he has ever been attracted to.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well that ended not like I thought it would but I hoped you guys liked it :) Except Weekly Updates for the summer :) and the rest of the previous chapters should edited soon! Thank you for the followings, favorites and reviews! Till Next Time!


End file.
